1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical anesthetic containing tetracaine as the sole anesthetic agent in a delivery vehicle suitable for administration to the skin, mouth, ear, nose, eye and other mucous membranes for the relief of pain.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The literature is replete with references to tetracaine hydrochloride as an anesthetic agent frequently in combination with one or more other anesthetic agents, e.g., lidocaine, benzocaine, cocaine, etc. In modern practice, tetracaine's use has been restricted to topical anesthesia for ophthalmic procedures, amethocainelozenges for painful oropharyngeal conditions and as ametop for topical anesthesia of the skin in the form of tetracaine hydrochloride because tetracaine free base is not shelf stable. It is known that tetracaine free base fluxes across a biological membrane better than tetracaine hydrochloride but what has been lacking is a shelf stable formulation capable of delivering the tetracaine free base in active form.